


2 Stripes

by flawlesshemmings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshemmings/pseuds/flawlesshemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone started high school (including Kira and everyone from seasons 2-4 that isn't in season 1 a lot is in it) this is just going to be a little story unless i can get it started off to where i can make multiple books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Stripes

Nothing yet! just wanted to get everything set up <3


End file.
